Lucas
Lucas 'is the main character of the game Hero Fighter. He is a member of the Hero Fighters, along with Drew and Shawn, and yet another orphan from the great war. Lucas belongs to the Dragon Tribe. Like his brother Leo, he is a jack-of-all-trades swordsman. He is the first usable character, along with Drew and Shawn. Description Lucas' personality is as if he is the main character, which he is. Ambitious, passionate, and courageous, Lucas is very loyal to his friends, such as when his brother Leo disappeared, he was very angry and emotional. He is easily angered, and can be uncontrollable in this state. Lucas seemed to have good relationship with his brother (they look very similar), referring to how he was very angry when Leo was kidnapped. : ''Please add other relationships with other characters! Story : Main Article : Hero Fighter Story Plot '' Lucas is a fighter from the Dragon Tribe, one of the Hero Fighters with Drew and Shawn. He takes part as a warrior in protecting a castle of the Dragons as his job. When one of the Dragon village was invaded by Phoenix bandits, he and his friends protected the village and defeated Giggs and Titto . Later on, when the Temple of Hero was attacked by Iczzy of the Phoenix, Lucas and friends helped Yaga, Taylor, Leo, Jenny, and Gordon fight Iczzy and his soldiers. In the temple, Lucas and friends defeated Iczzy, eventhough it was just because Iczzy was weakened before fighting Yaga and Taylor. When training, Lucas found out that his brother Leo was kidnapped by the Phoenix. He was extremely angered by this and he sent himself to save his brother. On his way, he encountered Jason, who became his alliance, and Taylor, who was already sent to a mission to infiltrate Phoenix. Lucas, Shawn, Drew, Jason, and Leo fought a hard battle against Phoenix soldiers and magicians with monsters, where they were victorious. Then, Lucas infiltrated the Phoenix prison base and met Leo. However, he was surprised that Leo was controlled by Sinan, a dark magician. More angry, he set himself to fight Sinan, who was protected by Titto. At the end, Sinan and Titto were defeated and the brothers reunited, until the Big Three came and picked up Leo. Again, Lucas and friends went on another mission to save Leo, now disguising as the Phoenix. Even with Drew's plan to poison the Big Three succesful, Lucas failed to save Leo, but he obtained the Sword of Hero and he was forced to run away for the sword. The Big Three chased them and there were several clashes before Raye, Heater, and Iczzy together had to fight Lucas. Suddenly, the Sword of Hero glowed and it gave Lucas a super power, transforming him into Super Lucas. With the new energy, he defeated the Big Three. But his power was suddenly unstable, giving the Big Three a chance to escape. Ability Lucas fights with sword, where he fights in a medium range. His special attack varies from short to long ranged, One move, called the Uppercut, is able to counter almost all other moves. Trivia *Lucas was the first person to be seen activating the Sword of Hero, which gave him superpower. Even though at one point, it gives him instability in power. *And also his uppercut move was taught by his brother Leo. Gallery '' lucas.jpg|'Lucas old design lucasBlade.jpg|'Air Blade' lucasBlade2.jpg|'Air Blade' performed in Air lucasUp.jpg|'Uppercut' lucasBlade4.jpg|'Air Blade' performed while riding backwards lucasRide1.jpg|'Circular Attack' lucasRide2.jpg|'Stab Attack' SuperLucas.png|Super Lucas '' : This article is incomplete, please complete and add pictures! : Category:State of Dragon Category:Character Category:Protagonist Category:Hero Fighter